Howl of the Freaks
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: I rested my head against theirs and simply let their energy and my emotions consume me. Never had I ever felt like I was on cloud nine until that very minute. It was great. It was amazing. It was everything. - light Mobiumshipping.
1. Chapter 1

She wanted more than we could give her. She wanted to go to the mall and spend her whole paycheck on a pair of shoes. She wanted to show us that she wouldn't tolerate us if we didn't do things her way, so she hit us across the face with whatever was accessible to her. She didn't want to love us; she wanted our money, even though we didn't have a lot to give. We couldn't eat without her permission, otherwise, she would make us spit it out and rake her fake nails down our throats, leaving nasty red marks.

When she started to scream at our daddy, we would band together and hide from the ugly sounds in our shared room. Valon would plug his ears and shove his head under his pillow. I turned on the radio and placed it between our bodies, playing it loud enough to turn their screaming into a dull background noise. Sometime during it all, I would rock myself into a fitful sleep.

During the slow mornings of the fall season, she would toss us from our covers and tell us to get to work. She wanted us to gather all the leaves in the yard, but we didn't have a rake, so we used the brooms to get the job done. Other times she would snag either Valon or me and tell us to go make her sweet tea. She liked it a certain way: not a lot of ice, half of it sweet and half not, and a lemon to top it off. A lot of times we didn't have any lemons. She would scream at us and kick our rears, yelling, "Don't bother coming back until you've got a full bag of them!" We told her that we didn't have any money to buy them. She would spit and say, "Then steal them you dumb bastards."

We stole a lot of things that she wanted. Our daddy used to get arrested for stealing jewelry and other valuables when he was young like us. We wanted to be like him; be sneaky and silent. Valon and me would practice creeping around our house when Mei wasn't looking to tan our hides. We'd spy on her in the mornings when she powdered her face and covered her lips in red goop. She never caught us watching her. If she had then she would have punished us by making us carry a heavy wooden chair around the yard until she told us to stop.

Our favorite days were when she left to hang out with her girlfriends. Her highest heels would be gone from her closet, and we knew that she would more than likely come back drunk on whiskey. Valon and me tore through the yard on those days. We cheered and danced in circles, singing songs that didn't make any sense. On very rare occasions our daddy would come out with us. He'd scoop us up into his arms and swing us until we were red in the face.

"Sing to me kiddo's," he'd say.

We chirped and howled until our throats were raw and our voices were strangled. We wanted to impress him, show him how good we were. Valon climbed onto daddy's back and played with his thick silvery hair, pretending to be a bird searching for food. I grabbed onto his leg and rubbed my face against it, acting like a human starved of contact. When the sun started to dip in the sky, we smothered him with hugs and kisses, because we knew he needed them as much as we needed to sing to him.

* * *

One chilly morning, Mei grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hall. Valon let out an angry mewl. He stuck his hand out as if he could pull me back, shivering now that my body was no longer warming his. Mei glared and spat in his face. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she smelled strongly of coffee. She took me into the kitchen and shoved a box of brownie mix into my hands.

"Bake that for your birthday," she snapped. "Then get your brother and go get some ice cream."

She bumped past me and left without another word. I didn't want to make her any angrier than she already was, so I tore the box open and dumped it into a random bowl. I stared at it for a good five minutes, unsure of what to do next. My daddy stumbled through the front door just then. He looked at me and then he looked at the small mess I had managed to make. A look of shock fell over his face and his hand went up to his forehead.

"Shit, I forgot," he said, horrified. "I'm sorry baby, I swear I forgot."

I approached him like he was an injured animal and wrapped my arms around his toned shoulders, holding him tight. "I don't mind, daddy. It's okay, I don't even care." He shook against me and I suddenly had tears in my eyes. Daddy was so tired and stressed, I couldn't ever blame him for forgetting. He had more important things to deal with; he didn't need to worry about my turning another year older.

We clung to each other until our arms started to strain and it started to get too hot. Daddy reached into the back of his dirty jeans and pulled out his wallet. He rifled through it until he came up with a twenty dollar bill. He smiled sadly and slapped it into my hand, telling me to spend it on whatever I wanted. Then he ruffled my hair and left without another word, leaving me with the bowl of brownie mix and his gift. The one gift I could not accept.

I slipped the tattered bill into his emergency money jar, and then I left.

* * *

Grocery day was Thursday. Mei dragged Valon and me to the Kroger down the street and shoved a cart at us. She told us to pick up everything on the list she gave us before she left to go to the clothing store next door. Valon waited until she was out of sight before he went to the end of the cart and stood on it. I laughed and pushed him through the aisles. We were making a ruckus and running into displays, but we didn't care. We were free for the moment and nothing was going to stop us from having a good time.

"I'm the king of this damn store!" Valon proclaimed, grabbing a can of whipped cream and spraying it into his mouth. "Bow down to me all you scum!"

I swiped the can from his hands and sprayed it all over his face, chanting, "Death to the king!"

"Fucking traitor!"

He slapped me across the face and I ran away from him. We chased each other throughout the store, forgetting our groceries by the dairy section. Valon kept saying stuff like "I'm the king!" and "Off with your damn ugly head!". He ran out of breath before I did and paused by the sample station, eyes widening as he took in all the cheese cubes that were stuck with toothpicks.

"Who the fuck turned my gold into peasant food?" he cried in mock outrage, shaking the sample stand with vigor.

We laughed and slung our arms around each other's shoulders, gasping for breath until our stomachs felt like they would rip apart. One of the workers behind the glass watched us with a raised eyebrow, probably unsure if he should ask us to leave or not. We hardly paid him or anyone else any attention, even when the manager finally came out and asked us to leave for disturbing the peace.

"Hell," Valon said once we were sitting outside the store. "I think that guy just took over my throne."

I smirked and shoved him off to the side, ready to make a smart ass comment. Mei interrupted us before I could. She looked between us, her eyes obviously searching for the grocery bags. When she saw none, she screeched and kicked us both in the guts.

"Why are you two so fucked up?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

We cried out and dropped to our bellies, raking our hands over her feet. "You made us like this!" "Us poor unfortunate souls!" "Why, why, why!"

Mei looked at us with a look of pure disgust, her cheeks growing hot. Just a few feet away, a small crowd stopped to watch us. They whispered to each other and stared at Mei, judging her. We laughed at her expense and grabbed her arms, Valon taking her left and me taking her right.

"We are what you make of us!" Valon yelled.

We pulled her side to side, like a teeter totter, until she finally had enough. She ripped her limbs away from our grabby hands and pushed us to the ground, cussing up a storm. Valon and I cackled and fell against each other, too drunk off her embarrassment to do anything else. Mei stormed away without another word, and we howled like we had won something big.

"Hail to us!" Valon cried out. "The fucking kings of this fucking sidewalk!"

We shook hands and bowed to each other in a job well done.

* * *

A/N - In case you're confused, the narrator of this story is Yugi. And yeah, he lives in a very dysfunctional family. His stepmother is a mean moocher, his dad (who is Akefia if you haven't guessed) is constantly working to keep them afloat, and Yugi and Valon are kind of picking up all their bad habits as they grow up.

The mobiumshipping will start in chapter 2. I just wanted you to get an idea of Yugi's life in this first chapter. I'm thinking this story is only going to be either 2 or 3 chapters long, unless I decide otherwise.

The idea and style of this story came from the book We the Animals by Justin Torres.


	2. Chapter 2

Valon and me were sitting on the couch, watching black and white cartoons, when we heard a ruckus outside. We scrambled to the front window and pushed the curtains back, revealing a small group of people-about six of them. We looked at each other but didn't say anything as dad suddenly wrenched open the door and stepped out. He was only wearing a pair of dirty jeans and a wife beater. I could almost imagine how chilled his skin must've been.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and all of a sudden, the six people started blabbering all at once, their faces turning red, and their expressions ugly and unfriendly. Dad's shoulders tensed and the muscles on his arms bulged. One of the women stepped behind her husband as if to block herself from our dad's hard stare.

Dad put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle, making the group wince and shut up. They all stood stock still as our daddy explained something to them, and their eyes would drift to the house whenever he gestured to it. Valon and me got bored as the scene progressed on. We dipped our fingers in the condensation on the window and drew crude messages to the people standing out there.

It seemed like forever before the people finally left and our dad came back inside. He had a sour look on his face and bypassed us completely when we went up to him. His bare feet thudded against the hardwood floor as he shouted over and over, "Mei! Where the fuck are you! What the fuck! What the _fuck!_"

Mei stumbled out of the bathroom a second later. She had a mirror in one hand and a tube of lipstick in the other. Dad walked straight up to her and knocked it all out of her hands with a quick flick. He was snarling like a bull, piercing her with a deadly look. Mei yelled in outrage and tried to shove him away, but he snatched onto her wrists and held her in place.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he roared in her face. "You yelled at some people's kids and threatened to run them over if they didn't get out of the way? Are you fucking demented?"

Valon glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and I could tell he was fighting a grin. I shook my head at him, signaling for him to not laugh. He would be in a whole mess of trouble for interrupting one of Mei and dad's legendary fights. They escalated whenever someone got in the middle of them.

I grabbed Valon by the shoulder and steered him back towards the couch, despite his protests. We sat shoulder to shoulder with a blanket draped over us. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume way up high.

* * *

The day after the fight, I stole Mei's car, and consequently, ran over a nail in the street. I had the car pulled off to the side of the road with the hazard lights on, and was currently rummaging through all the shit in the back of the trunk for the spare tire. The other thing I was keeping an eye out for was the jack, but I didn't see it anywhere. After searching for nearly ten minutes, I gave up and sat on the sidewalk, miffed at my luck.

I must have sat there for over an hour just thinking about what I was going to do. By that time, my butt and face were numb from the cold, and my nose had started to run. I wiped the snot off on my jacket and decided I'd just drive the car back slowly, despite knowing that Mei would probably belt me when she saw what I'd done.

Just as I started to close the trunk, a guy around my age came bounding down the steps of his house towards me. He was dressed in green cargo pants and a black hoodie to protect him from the cold wind; his multi-colored hair being pushed away from his face by a navy bandanna. He was slimmer around the waist and broader in the shoulders, unlike me, who had a skinny frame in general.

He stopped beside the car and twisted his head to the side to see the punctured tire. "Hey," he casually greeted. "I've been watching you sit out here for the past hour and figured you needed some help. Your tire finally let out?"

I stared at him and clutched my keys tightly in my fist. "You've been _watching_ me?" I asked suspiciously, inching further away from him.

He looked startled for a second, his purple eyes widening briefly. "Well you are sitting outside of my house," he pointed out. "I had to make sure you weren't some creep slinking around."

We stared at each other for a good five seconds before I shrugged indifferently, dropping my guard a little. "Fair enough." More awkward staring. "So you going to help me or what?"

He nodded and asked me what I needed him to do. I asked him if he had a jack, and he said he did. When he got back with it, we got to work raising the car, taking the rim off, and taking all the nuts and bolts off. Through the whole process, the guy-Yami was his name-got me trapped into a conversation with him. We got to talking about school, college plans, and the like. I didn't have much to say, but Yami was like a nonstop chatterbox. The guy just wouldn't shut up.

"I went to the dance with that guy I was telling you about. Duke Devlin. He started that whole shebang about Dungeon Dice Monsters. You know who I'm talking about?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Oh, well, he's a really cool guy. I should take you to get some booster packs sometime. I feel like you're the kind of guy who could get into a card game."

"I like games," I said.

"See? I knew it," Yami grinned, adjusting his falling bandanna. "I know the best place to get them. How about I take you there tomorrow afternoon, and we can start building your deck."

I dropped the wrench I was holding and stared at the newly replaced tire. Mei would never know the difference. I would just have to scrounge up enough money to buy another spare tire, or find the time to steal one.

"Yeah, okay," I told him. "But you're going to have to pick me up."

He smiled and stuttered as he said, "S-Sure, no problem."

I stared at him some more, wondering if his cheeks were pink because of the cold, or because of something else entirely.

* * *

Thankfully, Mei was out of the house by the time Yami pulled into the dirt driveway the next morning. His red truck made the rest of our yard look bleak and boring. Valon was staring at it from the porch. He kept asking, "Who is that? Do you know who that is? Where'd you meet him at?"

I shoved him back into the house non too gently. "Get inside before you catch pneumonia, idiot."

"Is that your boyfriend, Yugi? I knew you were gay."

I closed the door in his face and jogged the rest of the way to Yami's car, glad that he already had the inside of it warmed up. He greeted me enthusiastically and jumped into conversation immediately. Normally, I wasn't one to talk unless I had something worth saying, but when Yami was talking, I couldn't help but make a comment or two after everything he said.

We prattled on until we got to a part of town that I rarely visited. Yami pulled into a handicap space, to which I grinned at. He shuffled me inside and immediately darted towards the back of the store, where all the card packs were kept. I took a little longer to check out the front of the store before joining him.

He was holding five packs out towards me, but the only thing I was looking at was the price. "Are you serious? It's going to cost me forty-five dollars for those measly looking things?"

Yami looked determined. "I promise you, it's totally worth it." He could probably tell how resistant I was going to be about it, so he dragged me to the glass cases at the check out center, and pointed at the displayed cards. "That's what they look like. Course, these cards are the rarer and more expensive ones. People usually choose the ones that best aid their deck type."

Scanning them over, I spotted one that caught my attention. It had seven stars on the top of it and had the image of a guy dressed in purple robes underneath it. At the very top were the words: Dark Magician. I pressed my face against the glass and stared it curiously, wondering why I had the urge to buy it.

Yami, seeing that my attention had been caught by the card, leaned in close to me and smiled. "Do you want that one?" he asked.

My eyes dropped to the small tag underneath the card. I sucked in a breath and shook my head. "I can't afford that, Yami. My dad would skin me alive for wasting that much money on a card."

He stared at me with a blank face for a second before he turned away and waved the cashier over. I stood back and watched in shock as he pointed at the Dark Magician card and said, "I'd like to buy this one." He then proceeded to dig his money out of his wallet and handed it to the worker. The card was plucked out of it's case and placed in a bag. Yami hurried towards me once it was in his possession and held it out to me.

"Here, I got you a gift," he said, looking cheeky as hell.

I didn't understand. "But it's not my birthday or anything…" I said. "You just wasted your money on that."

Yami huffed and rolled his eyes. He slung and arm around my shoulder and pressed the bag to my chest, forcing me to take it. "No, I bought it for you because you were drooling all over it."

"But-"

"And," he interjected, throwing a finger in my face. "Because that's what you do when you like someone, right? You do nice stuff for them." Somehow I felt there was a double meaning to that, but Yami didn't elaborate on it.

"Um, right," I said. "Thanks for the… gift."

Yami just smiled.

* * *

A/N - Don't worry, Atem will appear in the next chapter.

Anyhow, Yami showed Yugi two acts of kindness. First with the car and then with the gift. I decided to make Yami a more friendly guy. You know, kind of touchy and likes to talk a lot. He's the kind of guy that would have your back no matter what.

Thanks for all of you who left reviews! You are all such lovely people, and I'm glad you like the idea of Akefia being Yugi's father.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a new controller for my N64," Yami said out of the blue.

I looked at him over the half eaten burger I had in my mouth and quirked an eyebrow in question. He sighed and leaned back on his hands, having already finished his entire meal in under ten minutes. The whole episode had left me a little disgusted, but not so much that I lost my appetite. I was always hungry when it came to food. Mei had a bad habit of feeding us too little or never feeding us at all, and because of that, I was a little undernourished. My growing body was constantly demanding food, no matter how much my stomach seemed to be shrinking.

"Mind if we stop by the store to pick one up?" he asked, reaching for a few fries on my plate. I slapped his hand away and shot him a warning look that was half playful and half not. He put his hands out in front of him and grinned innocently.

"I guess," I said through the chewed up meat in my mouth. "As long as you don't convince me to buy a whole gaming system."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over the table, resting his chin on top of his folded arms. My eyes were drawn to the veins that stood out along his biceps. It made me wonder how much he worked out to get that kind of bulge.

"Oh come on, I know you love the card I bought you," he eyed the seal covered Dark Magician hanging around my neck. "You'd like it a lot more if you got a deck to duel with."

"Sure," I said. I finished savoring the last of my food and wiped my mouth with one of the many napkins that Yami had stuffed into his fist before sitting down. "Is there a store around here that sells the controllers, or are we going to have to drive across town like last time?"

"Don't worry," Yami laughed. "Thou highness will not have to travel but a few hundred feet to reach thy destination."

Trying not to smile at his horrible attempt at an accent, I got up and followed him through the mall and into a store that had a green X above the doorway. Just like in the other game shop, I found myself looking at all the posters and small devices in the front of the store before heading towards the back with Yami.

He was standing by a shelf of video games, only, his attention was focused on the corner of the room where a guy sat in a beanbag chair, playing one of the games that the store set up for free use. Yami slowly headed towards him. I hesitantly followed him and stood a little to the left of the bean bag, giving me a clear view of the guy playing.

My eyes were first drawn to the Green Lantern shirt he was wearing. I wasn't too familiar with superheroes and their symbols, but Valon managed to swipe a few action figures during a Christmas sale and one of them happened to be Green Lantern. The shirt itself looked like a hand-me-down, if the frayed symbol was any indication. His jeans, while a black color that fit snugly against his legs, also looked like they had been worn for quite some time.

It took me a second to realize that my staring was making him uncomfortable.

"I didn't know they already had this game out!" Yami said. He squatted next to the Green Lantern guy and nudged him a little. "Do you mind playing multiplayer? I'm Yami, by the way. That's Yugi," he pointed at me. "What's your name?"

Green Lantern guy leaned back a little, probably displeased with his personal space being invaded. The funny thing was that Yami didn't even notice. He wasn't exactly sensitive to other people's emotions and body language.

"I, uh, yeah okay…" Green Lantern guy said. "I'm Atem." He motioned for us to sit down. I sat to his left and Yami sat to his right. Yami went about getting our controllers while Atem restarted the game and changed the settings.

We started playing as soon as we were all comfortable. I had never played a video game before, so I didn't even know how to hold the controller let alone know what all the buttons on it did. Atem saw me struggling and helped me out with the basics. Yami was horrified that I'd never played on a system before. It got to the point where Atem and he were both explaining all the different game consoles to me, and all the different games I could play on them. They somehow managed to make me feel included in the conversation, even though they were mostly bouncing ideas off of each other.

"You're actually pretty good for never having played before," Atem remarked halfway through the level.

I gave him a funny look. "You do realize that I was just blown up twice in a row, right?"

Yami laughed and rocked forward violently. "That's right you dumbass sniper! When I shoot you, you better stay dead! I'll-NO! Atem, you dick, you just killed me!"

Atem grinned and I gave him a high five. We carried on like that for a good hour or so before the lurking store workers started making it obvious that we had overstayed our welcome. Yami put his controller back on the shelf and stretched out his arms with a big sigh.

"So Atem," Yami said as we all left the store. "You've proved yourself to be a pretty cool dude. You want to go do something with Yugi and me for a few hours before the moms start calling?"

Turns out that Atem had to leave to pick up his cat from the vet. Yami and I were both disappointed that he had to go so soon, but we both got his number, and we gave him ours. It was decided between the three of us that we would hang out again before Monday.

* * *

Since Yami and I had met Atem in the mall, the three of us got together a lot more frequently than I initially thought we would. At first, we would just text and meet somewhere to play video games. But as we all got more comfortable with each other, we ended up piling into Yami's truck and driving around for twenty minutes, listening to music, before we decided where we wanted to go. Sometimes we went somewhere as simple as the store, and other times, we'd leave the city and drive to some random place.

Then there were days where I'd be too sore to do anything because Mei had pushed me down the stairs, or slapped me so hard she gave me a black eye. Yami and Atem eventually became aware of what was happening to me, and when they knew that I was physically hurt, they would come and get me and we would go to Yami's house to relax. Both of them hated Mei as much as I did. The fact that they actually cared and were upset about she did me made me feel… special and wanted. Like I actually had people who would stand up to her for me if it ever came to that.

Atem, being someone who showed he cared through actions rather than with words, would order my favorite kind of pizza, some soda's, and would put on a movie like _Lord of the Rings _or _Batman Begins. _He created a cozy atmosphere for me to dwell in, whether intentional or not. Yami was the exact opposite. He was expressive and affectionate. If either Atem or me was sad than he'd be fretting over us and smothering us with touches and trying to make us laugh by doing the stupidest stuff. Then if Yami was the one down in the dumps (which was kind of rare), Atem and me would kidnap him from his house and take him into town to ride Go-Karts, because he was an adrenaline junkie.

It was surprising for me to feel like I fit in with them, considering I felt out of place in my own family. When I was with them, I felt like I was finally gaining everything that I didn't previously have. Friends, confidants, trust. And the most surprising one of all…

Love.

* * *

"I'm 98.9% sure that this is where the fireworks are going to be," Yami said, putting the truck into park. He glanced down at the small newspaper clipping in his hand and read it over three times. "Here," he reached under the bench and pulled out one huge blanket. He shoved it into Atem's arms in a clumsy manner. "Take that and lay it out in the bed of the truck. The cooler is already back there, so just pull out whatever you want."

We did as he said and put our chicken subs and Doritos on disposable plates, balancing our soda's on the rim of the truck. Yami joined us a few seconds later and turned on the radio he had brought with him. We sat knee to knee and bobbed our heads to the beat, singing Viva La Vida in quiet hums. Every now and then someone would pause to take a swig of their drink, but for the most part, we all sang in perfect sync. It wasn't until Let's Groove by Earth, Wind &amp; Fire came on that we all got off our butts and starting twirling each other and shaking the truck with every stomp.

By the time the song was over, we were completely out of breath and our legs were hot and jelly like. We collapsed in a heap with our heads close together. I stared up at the dark sky and tried to find some of the constellations that Valon had told me about a few years ago. I was never good at remembering the shapes of them, though.

Yami exhaled loudly and pointed up at the sky. "Look, they just shot the first one!"

Sure enough, a large boom sounded through the air, drowning out the music, and a bright display of white and green took up the sky. I'd never seen a proper firework show before. Valon and I had only swiped some smoke bombs from a stand and set them off in our backyard. The real ones were way cooler to watch. My eyes were drawn to them and the loud explosions that came with each one was both startling and exciting. I liked to watch them drop from the sky until they faded with the rest of the night.

The three of us were completely enraptured by the lights. I only looked over at Yami and Atem once, and both of them were watching the show with wide eyes and small grins.

"Is it better than what you expected, Yugi?" Atem shouted at me during a display of red hearts. He was still looking at the sky, but his head was cocked towards mine.

"Yeah, this is… this is really something," I said.

Yami cheered as a round of even more heart fireworks went up into the air. He crawled over Atem and kneeled between our bodies, placing one hand on Atem's chest and one hand on mine. I could feel his hand shaking, but the only look on his face was one of determination.

"I think I love you guys!" he said just as a firework exploded, drowning out most of his voice.

"What?" I shouted.

His hands were shaking even more now. I could feel the dampness of his palms through the thin T-shirt I was wearing.

"I said," he pulled his head down towards our ears. "I THINK I LOVE YOU GUYS."

Atem sat up, startled. He stared at Yami and me for a few seconds before a smile took over his face. His lips quivered to form the phrase, but both Yami and I knew that saying the three words was hard for him. It didn't feel right for him. So instead, he ended up saying, "I think I do too."

They swiveled their heads towards me, waiting for me to have my reaction. I felt bombarded with a lot of different emotions at once. Disbelief, hope, shock. But then there was that same emotion that I had been feeling around them for a long time. The one that made my heart speed up, the one that made me feel safe and happy, and the one that made me feel important. I had never been in love before. When I was little I always wondered what unconditional love felt like, because I never had it. Not completely. And now these two guys-one a cute blabbermouth and the other a cute geek-were giving me what I always wanted. Hell, they already gave it to me.

My smile was shaky, but I knew it was enough to convey what I was feeling. I wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders and formed what looked like a football huddle. They looked at me and begged me with their eyes to confirm it. So I did.

"I think me three," I said.

Yami laughed and jostled us against him, displaying his happiness through touch (as always.) Atem was quiet but his megawatt smile spoke volumes about how elated he actually was. I closed my eyes and tried to control the bubbly feeling in my stomach, even though I knew it was useless. I didn't think there was anything that could have ruined how electric I felt just then. There was just something so _right _about the moment. I rested my head against theirs and simply let their energy and my emotions consume me. Never had I ever felt like I was on cloud nine until that very minute. It was great. It was amazing. It was everything.

"This is the best night of my life."

And it really was.

* * *

A/N - THE END. So what did you guys think of Atem? If you couldn't guess I decided to make him kind of introverted and geeky. I think he turned out okay, but I guess you guys will have to be the judge of that. And of course Yami would be the first to drop the L word since he's the most extroverted out of the three.

I'm sorry if you were expecting some heavy romance action between them. I never intended for this story to be like that. It's just a sweet and innocent kind of love story. Like I said, it was only supposed to be 2 or 3 chapters long.

Anyways, just wanted to say thanks to all of you that reviewed/followed. I'd also like to mention that this story is the last Yu-Gi-Oh story I'm writing. I won't be writing on this account anymore. (Check out my profile for more information). I'm sad to be leaving Yugi and everyone behind, but I'm moving onto other writing projects now. Hopefully some of you will understand.

So this is Drawn2Danger for the last time saying "Adios" and "Ja ne". It's been cool and it's been fun. Peace.


End file.
